


The boy on the swing

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one lonely halloween and a chance meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy on the swing

A skinny boy, with messy black hair, sat alone on a swing set in a dilapidated playground. The child cried silent tears from emerald eyes as he watched the costumed children scamper from door to door, asking for all manner of sweets.  
‘How dare they,’ he thought to himself,’ how dare they be so blindly innocent! how can they celebrate on the anniversary of my parents’ death?’  
The boy, in his anger, had not noticed a haggard man sit down on the other swing. Neither said anything for a bit, each content to sit and lend silent company to the other.  
“Hey, kid, what’s wrong?” the man asked.  
“Nothing,” the boy replied.  
“Why aren’t you out with the other kids?” the man enquired.  
“My parents died on Halloween,” the boy deadpanned.  
“Oh. Well, why not go home?” the man queries.  
“My aunt kicked me out for the night. She doesn’t like to see me on halloween, because i have my mother’s eyes. She acts like she has any right to be upset,” the boy scoffed,”but she didn’t watch her sister die. She doesn’t hear my mother’s screams for mercy. She doesn’t remember the thump my father’s body made as it hit the floor.”  
“How old were you?”  
“I was just a baby, but I looked her killer in the face as he died that night. I can still hear his inhuman screams.”  
Silence followed the boy’s declaration. The boy looked over at the man, giving him his first good look at the kid’s face. The man’s eyes travelled the child’s face, from red cheeks to glistening eyes, and then up to the child’s forehead. The man drew in a sharp breath at what he saw there. A lightning shaped scar.  
“Harry?"


End file.
